Powerless
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Tolong jangan bunuh aku..."/"Tidak biasanya ekspresimu seperti itu. Apa kau mengenal targetmu kali ini, hm?"/"Membunuhku atau tidak membunuhku pun sama saja. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sehunnie."/Sehun sungguh tak kuasa untuk melakukan tugasnya kali ini. Karena kali ini targetnya adalah orang yang dicintainya./EXO/KaiHun/Mind to Read?


**Title : ****Powerless**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, and Crime**

**Cast : KaiHun and others**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, typo(s), gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Kala itu, Seoul di malam hari tampak sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ada langit yang gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

CRASH!

Suara tusukan benda tajam memecah keheningan di sudut jalanan kota Seoul. Sebuah lampu penerangan tua terletak di dekat jalan itu, remang-remang cahayanya membuat mata kita dapat menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi disana.

CRASH!

"ARGGGHHH!"

Suara tusukan benda tajam itu terdengar lagi, kali ini disertai dengan jeritan kemalangan seorang pria.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Lima tubuh telah berbaring tak bernyawa. Warna khas merah pekat darah menghiasi kelima tubuh itu. Sungguh tubuh-tubuh kekar para _bodyguard_ tersebut kini tak lebih bagaikan seonggok daging yang tak berguna. Tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya tengah bersujud memohon pengampunan kepada seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang akan membunuhnya.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Akan aku berikan semua uangku untukmu, asalkan kau tidak membunuhku!"

Suara ketakutan sang pria paruh baya justru terdengar seperti melodi yang indah di telinga sang pembunuh. Permohonan yang terlontar dari mulut sang korban membuat seringai kejam tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sang pembunuh pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik saku jubahnya, pistol yang telah khusus ia persiapkan untuk sang korban utamanya. Dan layaknya seorang dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawa mangsanya, ia pun menodongkan moncong pistol tersebut tepat pada dahi sang korban. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

"Presiden Direktur _Eve Company_. Park Tae Sung. _Completed_."

Bersamaan dengan dinginnya hembusan angin malam, sang pembunuh berjubah pun menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

OoOoOoO

TING. TONG.

Dering bel menggema menandakan datangnya waktu istirahat di salah satu sekolah elit kota Seoul.

"Hei, ayo pergi ke kantin! Perutku sudah lapar nih!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Luhan-_ge._ Lihatlah Lay-_ge_ menemukan artikel menarik!"

"Artikel apa sih, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun dan Lay yang tengah berkutat sibuk di depan laptop milik Lay.

"Ini loh artikel tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi tadi malam." jawab Sehun. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Gila! Korbannya ada enam orang. Seorang Presdir _Eve Company _ dan kelima orang _bodyguard_ –nya." ucap Lay bergidik ngeri.

"Hm, pembunuhan seperti itu sudah biasa kan? Paling si pembunuh adalah orang suruhan dari pesaing bisnisnya." tutur Luhan.

"Iya juga, sih. Kukira jadi seorang Presdir sebuah perusahaan itu enak. Punya banyak harta dan kekayaan. Kalau akhirnya jadi terbunuh seperti ini sih, aku jelas tidak mau." ungkap Lay seraya menutup laptopnya.

"Makanya jangan bercita-cita menjadi seorang Presdir. Kau itu pikirannya uang mulu sih!" ledek Luhan sembari menyentil dahi Lay. Sedangkan sang empunya dahi pun hanya mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ya benar, berhati-hatilah dengan cita-citamu, _ge._ Dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Perkataan Sehun sontak membuat kedua sahabatnya terpekur diam.

"SEHUNNIE!" Seorang lelaki tampan datang dan langsung menerjang Sehun.

"Yak, hentikan Kai! Lihatlah Sehun kesulitan bernafas!" sergah Luhan. Ia kesal dengan sikap Kai yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka dan langsung menerjang Sehun. Lihat saja wajah Sehun kini sudah memerah kehabisan nafas.

"Ah, maaf Sehunnie. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku kan hanya merindukanmu, hehehe." ujar Kai dengan cengiran polosnya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun. Sehun sendiri tampak terengah-engah, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

PLETAK.

"Awww!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan menerima jitakan dari Luhan.

"Kai, kita kan baru saja bertemu tadi pagi." ucap Sehun memutar matanya kesal.

"Aku heran mengapa kau mau menjadi pacar si bodoh Kai ini sih, Sehunnie?" ujar Lay yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Yak! Aku ini tidak bodoh tahu!" balas Kai tak terima.

"Huwaaa, Sehunnie! Kekasih tampanmu ini telah menjadi korban _bullying_ kedua orang tak punya perasaan itu." rajuk Kai seraya memeluk Sehun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kai. Sebenarnya kau ini 'seme' ku bukan, sih?" ucap Sehun kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kai yang mendadak manja jika sedang bersamanya ini.

"Yak! Jelas aku ini lah 'seme' mu. Karena kau tak akan pernah bisa mendominasiku, Sehunnie~" ucap Kai tepat di telinga Sehun. Seketika ia pun dapat melihat rona tipis menghiasi wajah Sehun.

"_Neomu kyeopta_~" ujar Kai seraya mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak usah ber-_lovey dovey_ disini! Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, aku sudah sangat lapar nih!" ajak Luhan. Mereka berempat pun bergegas pergi ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

OoOoOoO

DRAP.

DRAP.

DRAP.

Suara derap langkah kaki memecah keheningan di lorong yang sunyi. Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam berjalan dengan tenang menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong itu.

CKLEK.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan ruangan yang bergaya abad pertengahan. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri seorang lelaki lainnya yang tengah terduduk angkuh di sebuah kursi tua yang berada dekat perapian.

"Selamat datang. Hm, seperti biasa _client_ puas akan hasil kerjamu kemarin."

"Siapa targetku malam ini?"

"_To the point _sekali kau. Baiklah, berhubung aku juga tidak suka berbasa-basi. Akan kuberitahu targetmu malam ini." ujar lelaki yang terduduk angkuh. Ia pun membuka sekumpulan dokumen di sebuah map merah.

"Targetmu selanjutnya adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan _KJ Corp._ Anak dari Kim Jonghyun. Kim Jongin." Sang lelaki berjubah hitam melihat foto targetnya kali ini tersodor dihadapannya. Ia pun mengambil foto tersebut. Seketika matanya membulat begitu menyadari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dalam foto itu. Perasaannya pun mulai berkecamuk.

"Tidak biasanya ekspresimu seperti itu. Apa kau mengenal targetmu kali ini, hm?" tanya lelaki itu dengan muka angkuhnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya." jawab sang lelaki berjubah mengubah raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Baguslah dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah untuk membunuhya, kan?"

"Ya…"

"Aku tidak peduli jika targetmu kali ini adalah orang yang kau kenal. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik dan rapi seperti biasanya. Kau paham?" ujar lelaki angkuh itu sembari menopang dagunya.

"Aku paham." jawab sang lelaki berjubah. Ia pun segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah lelaki berjubah itu.

"Janganlah berbelas kasihan. Dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun. Kau sangat mengerti itu kan, Sehunnie?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuhnya diam tak bergeming.

"Aku sangat mengerti itu. Kau tenang saja, Kris-_ge._" balas lelaki berjubah itu. Kini ia pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

OoOoOoO

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di rumah Kai.

CKLEK.

"Sehunnie?" Kai bingung melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, Kai. Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahumu kalau akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini." ujar Sehun seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kok Sehunnie datang ke rumahku. Ayo masuk!" ajak Kai sembari menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah Kai.

"Sehunnie ini merindukanku, eum?" goda Kai seraya duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun memutar matanya kesal mendengar rayuan gombal dari Kai.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri deh!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menghilangkan kunci apartmentku dan kunci cadangannya akan diantarkan oleh si pemilik apartment besok pagi. Jadi-"

"Jadi kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Kai girang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika malam ini kekasihnya itu akan menginap di rumahnya. Akhirnya~ Ia dapat bermesraan dengan Sehun tanpa ada seorang pun yang kan mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak berpikiran macam-macam kan, Kai?" tanya Sehun menyelidik. Ia curiga melihat Kai yang tersenyum-senyum aneh sendiri.

"Tidak, justru kaulah yang berpikiran macam-macam. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu ya~ Apa jangan-jangan kau malah menginginkannya, Sehunnnie~" Kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

BLUSH.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kai?" Sehun merona hebat. Refleks Sehun memundurkan wajahnya yang memanas. Jarak antara ia dan Kai terlalu dekat. Tanpa sadar Sehun pun menahan nafasnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia bisa melihat wajah Kai yang semakin mendekat.

KRING. KRING. KRING.

Suara dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Dasar pengganggu! Siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam?" sergah Kai kesal seraya beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. Ia pun bergegas mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Sehun sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Suara telepon tersebut menyelamatkannya dari 'serangan' Kai. Ia pun melihat kearah punggung Kai yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Seketika Sehun menarik nafasnya berat begitu menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membunuh Kai. Ya, membunuh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Sebenarnya ia membenci Kai yang telah berbohong padanya. Selama ini Sehun selalu membatasi dirinya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Alasannya satu. Sehun tak mau jika suatu saat ia mendapat tugas untuk membunuh mereka seperti saat ini. Ya, seperti saat ini. Sehun juga membenci dirinya yang dengan mudahnya telah jatuh hati pada Kai. Ia sengaja membuka hatinya untuk Kai karena Kai yang ia tahu adalah seorang anak perantauan dari daerah pinggiran. Ia sungguh tak tahu jika sebenarnya Kai adalah Kim Jongin, seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan _KJ Corp._ Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif terkemuka di Seoul.

DEG.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya.

Sehun beranjak mendekati Kai. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik saku bajunya, pistol yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa korbannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun memegang pistolnya dengan sedikit gemetar. Hatinya mencelos, tak kuasa untuk membunuh orang yang berada dihadapannya ini. Tapi, ia harus ingat. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan baik. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan Kris-atasannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ia harus ingat jika Kris lah satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya ketika ia sedang berada dalam jurang keterpurukan terdahulu.

TEP.

Sehun menodongkan moncong pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala Kai. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menarik pelatuknya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Sehunnie."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang akan menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut. Matanya membulat terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan Kai. Jangan-jangan…

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan. Aku juga tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi padaku." jelas Kai tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau…"

"Aku sengaja berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Maaf karena aku juga sengaja berbohong atas identitasku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tak mau jika kau akan membatasi dirimu terhadapku hanya karena statusku." Kai membalikkan badannya. Kini pistol yang dipegang oleh Sehun tepat berada di dahi Kai.

"Maafkan aku yang sejak awal telah membohongimu, ini semua kulakukan semata-mata karena aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie…" ujar Kai dengan lembut. Matanya dengan dalam memandang Sehun penuh rasa cinta.

NYUTTT.

Sesak.

Rasanya dada Sehun sangat sesak begitu melihat pandangan Kai padanya. Apalagi mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan, membuat kemelut di hatinya. Butiran-butiran air mata pun sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh tak kuat melakukan hal ini. Pegangannya pada pistol tersebut pun mulai melonggar.

SRET.

Sehun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya begitu menyadari tangan Kai yang kini tengah memegangi tangan dan pistolnya sehingga moncong pistol tersebut pun tepat berada di dahi Kai kembali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan…"

Kai tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Tangan hangatnya menyapu tangan Sehun yang tengah gemetaran.

"Lakukan saja, Sehunnie. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Selama ini kau telah membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih indah dan itu semua cukup bagiku. Aku tak mau kau menderita hanya karena kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu kali ini."

"Kau pikir dengan membunuhmu seperti ini aku tidak menderita, HAH?" sergah Sehun meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perkataannya.

"Membunuhku atau tidak membunuhku pun sama saja. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sehunnie."

Kai mendorong tangan Sehun untuk menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

"J-jangan-"

DOR!

Pelatuk telah ditarik. Peluru pistol tersebut telah menembus kepala Kai. Tetesan darah mulai bercucuran dari dahi Kai. Tubuhnya pun perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai. Sontak Sehun melemparkan pistol yang telah merenggut nyawa orang tercintanya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Kai yang mulai mendingin.

TES.

TES.

TES.

Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya. Tangisnya pecah, sungguh ia tak kuasa melihat keadaan Kai saat ini.

"Kai…Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" isak Sehun.

Perlahan tangan Kai terangkat menghapus air mata Sehun. Tangannya yang dingin mengelus pipi Sehun. Ia pun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Tetaplah hidup, Sehunnie. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tangan Kai pun terkulai dengan lemas.

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS BANGUN, KAI! KAI!" teriak Sehun histeris seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai yang tak bernyawa.

Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Sehun hanya bisa menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah mati di tangannya sendiri.

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

O.O

Maaf udah buat Sehun ngebunuh Kai disini, Ace ga ada maksud apa-apa kok. Suwer deh (_ _)v

Tadinya Ace niat buat cerita ini jadi _crime_ gitu, eh akhirnya malah nge-_angst_ . Gagal lagi _angst_ nya_,_ hiksssu T~T

Udah deh daripada Ace banyak omong.

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
